plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Night
The Night area is the second stage of Adventure Mode and the setting of the 10 levels after the daytime levels. It is exactly like the Day levels in layout except that it takes place in the nighttime; therefore mushrooms stay awake and Sun does not fall from the sky. Because of the lack of falling sun, it is much harder to defend your home without using mushrooms. Sun-shrooms (25 Sun) take the place of Sunflowers and Scaredy-shrooms (25 Sun) take the place of Peashooters. Also, during this stage, Graves will appear at the beginning of the level in random points on the half of the lawn farthest from your house. They cannot be planted on, and Zombies surface from them during the final wave of a level. However, graves can be removed by Grave Busters and the Imitater Grave Buster. thumb|300px|right|The music to the Night stage New Plants Mushrooms are the key to Night levels due to the lack of Sun. The most important mushrooms introduced in these levels are the Puff-shroom which costs nothing which is vital because of the lack of sun, and the Sun-shroom which is a cheaper version of the Sunflower. The other plants introduced are Fume-shrooms, Grave Busters, Hypno-shrooms, Scaredy-shrooms, Ice-shrooms, and Doom-shrooms. New Zombies New types of never-before seen zombies appear on this level, but ones from Day levels remain. The new zombies are Newspaper Zombies, Screen Door Zombies, Football Zombies, Dancing Zombies, and Backup Dancers. An important trick for the Dancing Zombie is to use a Hypno-shroom on him as fast as you can to avoid non-hypnotized Back-up Dancers. The hypnotized Dancing Zombie will summon hypnotized Backup Dancers, and this is extremely useful most of the time. But be careful not to hypnotize any Backup Dancers instead! Trivia *The song played in this area is called "Moongrains". *Oddly, the song played during the Night level is the only one that changes drastically during the huge waves of zombies, with a change in tune and more instruments. **In Survival: Night levels, even in between huge waves, the music also changes, while in regular levels after a huge wave has passed, the music reverts back to original. *It's unknown why there are graves that appear on the owner's front lawn every night. Some fans speculate it could be because of certain environmental factors such as the daytime rain in between the Night levels. Thus, graves don't appear in the Day stages because there's no rain. *In Level 2-1 to 2-3 there are 4 graves to start with, in Levels 2-4, 2-6, and 2-8 there are 7 graves, in Levels 2-7 and 2-9 there are 11 graves, and in Level 2-10 there are 14 graves. In the mini-games Whack-a-Zombie and Grave Danger, there are 9 graves to start with. In Survival: Night, the normal level has 5 graves while the hard level has 9 graves. *If you use a Hypno-shroom on a Dancing Zombie, you will get the achievement Disco is Undead and sometimes called Thrilling the Zombies. *Zombonis do not appear in Night stages because of the presence of graves; their ice trail would go under the grave but not smash it, which would not make sense. Gallery See Also *Day *Pool *Fog *Roof *Adventure Mode *Areas Category:Areas Category:Night Category:Adventure Mode Category:Puzzle Mode